


Mambo no. 2-2-1

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lou Bega, Mambo No. 5, Multi, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mambo no. 5 a la Sherlock BBC. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mambo no. 2-2-1

Ladies and Gentlemen, this is mambo number 2-2-1

One, two, three, four, five  
Everybody in the cab, so come on  
Let's ride to the Scotland Yard around the corner  
The boys say they have some case with a murder  
But I really don't wanna Reichenbach like I had last week  
I must stay calm bacause talk is cheap  
I have Magnussen, Moriarty, Hound and Mycroft  
And as I continue you know John is wearing a sweater  
So what can I do I really beg and you my Lord  
To me deducing it's just like sport  
Anything flying it's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet

A little bit of Johniarty in my life  
A litte bit of Sherstrade by my side  
A little bit of MorMor is all I need  
A little bit of JohnLock is what I see  
A little bit of Lecroft in the sun  
A little bit of Mythea all night long  
A little bit of Sherlolly here I am  
A little bit of BBC makes me your man

And jump and down go and move it all around  
Shake you head to the sound, put your hand on the ground  
Take one step left and one step right  
One to the front and one to the side  
Clap you hand once and clap your John twice  
And if you know who's killer, then you are doing it right

A little bit of Irene in my life  
A litte bit of Hudson by my side  
A little bit of Molly is all I need  
A little bit of Sarah is what I see  
A little bit of Janice in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Anthea here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

Trumpet. The trumpet! Mambo no. 2-2-1

A little bit of Moriarty in my life  
A litte bit of Mycroft by my side  
A little bit of Watson is all I need  
A little bit of Anderson is what I see  
A little bit of Stamford in the sun  
A little bit of Wiggins all night long  
A little bit of Lestrade here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

They do all to fall in love with series like this  
You can't run and you can't hide  
You and Mofftiss gonna touch the sky


End file.
